Henry the Octopus
This article is about the Wiggly Friend. You may be looking for the song. "Henry" is a fun-loving octopus who likes to make music and dance. He is purple with 8 tentacles and 8 shoes. He wears plaid clothes, a boater hat and a black bowtie. ( Sometimes purplish blue ) He is the leader of the Underwater Big Band, and likes to sing and to breakdance with his eight legs. He is said to have a bubbly personality and loves a good joke! He has a son seen at the end of the episode Family. He is the main protagonist of Henry the Octopus Puppet Show as a Puppet. and He lives under the sea. According to Anthony in Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!, Henry was named after Tony Henry. And according to Jeff, an octopus with eight tentacles would play the drums. Even though at many times he is voiced by Paul Paddick after 2006, he is still occasionally voiced by Jeff. He was introduced in 1992 for appearing on the song Henry the Octopus from the Wiggles' second album Here Comes A Song.He also likes octo pie. He has had songs named after him like Henry's dance, Henry Likes Water and Move Your Arms Like Henry. In recent years, he has became more of a background character in between songs on the videos, not doing much speaking at all, most likely due to Jeff's departure in 2012. He does still speak at concerts though on a regular basis. On top of that, he wasn't in a few episodes of TV Series 2 when the other friends appeared. The same thing happened in a 2009 video, Go Bananas. He is one of the few characters to never show signs of visible anger and frustration. Trivia *Henry was created by Jeff. * Paul Field played Henry in 1992, then Anthony played him. After that Jeff took over the role, although Henry is occasionally played by Paul Paddick * Jeff played Henry in Taking Off, In the songs ( Everybody's Here ) and ( Get Ready To Wiggle ) * Henry doesn't talk that much. Voice Talents *Anthony Field (1992-1993) *Jeff Fatt (1993-2005- full time) (2006-present- part-time) *Paul Paddick (2005-present) See Also Henry the Octopus Voice Comparison Costume Performers * Jacqueline Fallon (1993) * Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna (1994-1995) * Darren Phillips (1994) * Leanne Ashley (1996) * Leanne Halloran (1997, 1998) * Charmaine Martin (1997, 1999) * Donna Halloran (1998) * Elisha Burke (1998) * Reem Hanwell (1999-2002) * Kristy Talbot (2002) * Katherine Patrick (2003-2004, 2006) * Lucy Stuart (2005) * Mario Martinez-Diaz (2007, 2010) * Rebecca Knox (2008-2009) * Clare Field (2010-2011, 2014) * Megan Bolton (2011) * Lauren Hannaford (2012-2014) * Caterina Mete (2012-2014) * Blathnaid Conroy Murphy (2013) * Jeff Fatt (2013) * Anthony Field (2013, 2016) * Kelly Hamilton (2013) * Dominic Field (2016) Costume Models Henry the Octopus Through the Years Gallery HenrytheOctopus'FirstDesign.jpg|Henry's first design HenrytheOctopus.jpg|Henry in his debut HenryandJeff.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenrytheOctopusin1992Photo.jpg|Henry in 1992 photo. HenryinYummyYummy.jpg|Henry in "Yummy Yummy" HenryatConcert.jpg|Henry at a concert HenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" HenryandWags.jpg|Henry and Wags HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Field HenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" end credits HenryinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" epilogue HenryinBigRedCarTour.png|Henry in Big Red Car Tour HenryatTheWiggles'Concert.jpg|Henry at The Wiggles' concert Henryin1996.jpg|Henry in 1996 backstage clip HenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry in "Wake Up Jeff!" HenryonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Henry on "Carols in the Domain" HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Henry and the audience HenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledance!" HenrytheOctopusin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Henry in 1997 promo picture HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" HenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry at Manly Beach HenryandElyssaDawson.jpg|Henry and Elyssa Dawson ReemandHenry.jpg|Henry and Reem Hanwell HenrytheOctopusPlushToy.jpg|Henry plush toy TheWigglesMovie589.png|Henry in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1453.jpg|Henry and the Underwater Big Band TheWigglesMovie1739.jpg|Henry in circus tent TheWigglesMovie1740.jpg|Henry and Wally the Great Henry1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Henry HenrytheOctopusPuppet.jpg|Henry the Octopus in puppet form. HenryinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Henry in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 HenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Time" 1998 HenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Big Show" HenryinWigglemaniaDeletedScene.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Big Show" deleted scene HenryinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles" TV Series HenryinTootToot!.jpg|Henry in "Toot Toot!" HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue HenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry in "Wiggles World" TV Series HenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" HenryinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue HenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" Henry'sCartoonTitle.gif|Henry's cartoon title HenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" File:Henryin2001.jpg|Henry in 2001 File:HenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" HenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy12.jpg|Henry in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook HenryinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Party" concert HenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Safari" HenryinTVSeries3.jpg|Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series HenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Bay" HenryatSydneyAcademy.png|Henry at Sydney Academy HenryinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Henry in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade HenryinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Henry in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" HenryinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Henry in "Everybody Wiggle!" HenryatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Henry at "Space Dancing" premiere HenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Henry in "Space Dancing" HenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.png|Henry in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" HenrytheOctopusToyFigure.jpg|Henry toy figure HenryinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Safari Show" HenryinTopoftheTots.jpg|Henry in "Top of the Tots" HenryPlayingDrums.jpg|Henry playing the drums HenryandKatherinePatrick.jpg|Henry and Katherine Patrick HenryiTopoftheTotsCredits.png|Henry in "Top of the Tots" end credits WigglyWork23.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook File:HenryinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Henry in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" HenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Henry in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HenryandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|Henry and Fernandito Moguel HenryinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Henry the Octopus in "Santa's Rockin'!" HenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry in "Live Hot Potatoes!" HenryandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Henry and Leeanne Ashley HenryWrapsItUp.jpg|Henry in "Henry Wraps It Up" electronic storybook Henryin2004.jpg|Henry in 2004 picture MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar5.jpg|Henry in "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" HenryinTVSeries4.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series HenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry in "Sailing Around the World" HenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry in "Little Rock" concert HenryandBrettClarke.jpg|Henry and Brett Clarke HenryandCaterinaMete.jpg|Henry and Caterina Mete HenryatWigglesWorld.jpg|Henry at Wiggles World HenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing! USA" HenryandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Henry and Katty Villafuerte HenryandZoeVelvez.jpg|Henry and Zoe HenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Henry and Sam Moran File:HenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" File:HenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" HenryonCBS.jpg|Henry on CBS File:HenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Henry in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" HenryinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Henry in Mariachi Animation HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" HenryinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Henry in "The Latin American Wiggles" HenryonDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Henry on Disney Channel Asia HenryandCraigFerguson.jpg|Henry and Craig Ferguson Brett,SimonandHenry.jpg|Brett, Simon and Henry HenryandBrett.jpg|Henry and Brett HenryinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action!" HenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry in "Racing to the Rainbow" HenryinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong!" HenryinWigglesWorld.jpg|Henry in Wiggles World HenryatDreamworld.jpg|Henry at Dreamworld HenryinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" HenryandKristyTalbot.jpg|Henry and Kristy Talbot HenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing!" HenryandSam.jpg|Henry and Sam HenryinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork17.jpg|Henry in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook HenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong!" HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" HenryinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Henry in "Pop Go the Wiggles" HenryonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Henry on MYER Christmas Parade HenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" HenryatSydneyAirport.jpg|Henry at Sydney airport HenryinGawa.jpg|Henry in Gawa HenryinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy's Memory Book" HenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Henry in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" HenryandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Henry and Rebecca Knox HenryinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Henry in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CartoonHenryinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Time" website HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits HenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HenryTheOctopusAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". HenrySleeping.jpg|Henry sleeping in bed from "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" HenryandTartanSuit.jpg|Henry and his new tartan suit from Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus HenryinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" HenryPlayingBongos.jpg|Henry playing bongo drums HenryinLet'sEat!.jpg|Henry in "Let's Eat" HenryinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" HenryinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Henry in "Australia Day Concert" HenryinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" HenryinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits HenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Henry in "Ukulele Baby!" HenryinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Songtime!" HenryinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Into Health" HenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" HenryandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Henry and Emma Watkins HenryinSydney.jpg|Henry in Sydney HenryinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Henry in "It's Always Christmas with You!" HenrytheOctopusPrototypeDoll.jpg|A prototype doll of Henry Henryin2012.jpg|Henry in 2012 HenryinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry in "Surfer Jeff" HenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong" concert HenryinCelebration!.jpg|Henry in "Celebration!" HenryandEmma.jpg|Henry and Emma HenryandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Henry and Lauren Hannaford HenryandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Henry and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy HenryinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Henry in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" HenryinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry in "Taking Off!" HenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Henry at Tower of London HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" HenryinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Showtime" HenryinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Furry Tales" opening sequence HenryinFurryTales.jpg|Henry in "Furry Tales" HenryinMartyParty.jpg|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series HenryinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits HenryatSydneyCricketGround.jpg|Henry at Sydney Cricket Ground Henryin2013.jpg|Henry in 2013 HenryandNewSouthWalesBall.jpg|Henry and New South Wales ball HenryandQueenslandBall.jpg|Henry holding Queensland ball HenryinPumpkinFace.jpg|Henry in "Pumpkin Face" HenryinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Henry in "Taking Off Tour!" MainPageHenry.jpg|Henry in his main page picture HenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry in "Go Santa Go!" HenryinClovelly.jpg|Henry in Clovelly HenryonPlayWorld.jpg|Henry on Play World HenryinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" HenryinApplesandBananas.png|Henry in "Apples and Bananas" HenryinWiggleHouse.jpg|Henry in "Wigglehouse" File:HenryinTVSeries8.png|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 HenryinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Henry in "Rock & Roll Preschool" RobloxScreenShot12092015_154305644.png|Henry swimming in Roblox Henryatmuseum.jpg|Henry at museum Juggling_with_Henry_the_Octopus_-_Phew,_I'm_hot.png|Henry Juggling 13529103_1167381556626563_4175885217151855189_n.jpg|Henry in 2005 13087538_10154195290159974_5769876971712387211_n.jpg|Henry in 2016 5163470.jpg|Henry in "Ukulele Baby!" concert 102904 TheWiggles JM175.jpg|Henry in the 2003-2005 Tour singing_henry.jpg|Singing Henry Doll $_112.JPG|Henry Plush $_113.JPG|Henry Finger Puppet $_114.JPG|Henry Jumbo Plush $_126.JPG|Henry Cuddle Plush DSC_2911E2rs.jpg|Henry in The 2008 US Tour 9781760068318-2.jpg|Henry in My First Alphabet Book P1040508.JPG|Henry in Dreamworld See Also *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Friends Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1992 Category:Mascots/Puppets Category:Families Category:Chase people Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:Sea Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Awake Characters Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Male Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:2015 Category:Galleries Category:Tall Characters Category:Pianists Category:Series 1 Segments Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Animals Category:Mascots Category:Mascot Category:Tritagonists Category:Large Characters Category:Shoe-Wearing Characters Category:Sea Animals Category:2016